The Gathering
by Nightwing2593
Summary: Three years after Dream Drop Distance, Sora returns from the Realm of Sleep stronger than ever. With the rising threat of Master Xehanort, can the Destiny Trio with the addition of Lea find the fabled Key to Return Hearts and rescue the missing Terra, Ventus, and Aqua in time before the recreation of the X-Blade reignites the Keyblade War? *REBOOT OF KHIII PART 1: THE GATHERING*


**Re: Kingdom Hearts III Part 1: The Gathering**

**A/N:**** As Go the Distance continues its run, I thought that I should create a new improved version of its follow-up Kingdom Hearts III Part 1: The Gathering. Worry not followers of the original version, the plot will still remain the same, I just wanted to add elements of GTD's story here as well as well as fix all the errors and holes I know my original version had. So without further ado I present the new and hopefully to you guys improved KH3 Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan-created story; Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

**Character Bios:**

**Organization XIII:**** Master Xehanort's collective of vessels to fill with pure darkness in his quest for the all-powerful X-Blade. Members include: Xigbar, Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Saïx, Terra-Xehanort and five as of yet unnamed members.**

**Master Xehanort:**** The mastermind behind all the World's problems for nearly two decades. His ultimate goal is to recreate the legendary X-Blade and recreate the universe where Light and Darkness are in equal balance.**

**Vanitas: ****The former apprentice of Xehanort. Three years ago, he attempted to recreate X-Blade using Kairi as his vessel, but was defeated. His final confrontation with the Seventh Princess uncovered the feelings of loneliness and the desire for friendship he once buried away in his training with Xehanort leaving the youth confused. Currently believed to be dead, but is being nursed back to health in the Village of Mist by a summoner and her seven-year old daughter Rydia.**

**Belle:**** One of the seven Princesses of Heart. An independent woman with a love for books.**

**The Beast:**** prince of the world "Beast's Castle" and the lover of Belle. Brash and short-tempered he will fight tooth and nail for Belle even at the cost of his own life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Round Room, Castle That Never Was: 0 BKW***

_*Organization XIII plays*_

* * *

Sitting deep in meditation with a knowing smirk on his wrinkled face, Master Xehanort awaited the arrival of his fellow Organization members. After three years, the time had come to unite his thirteen darknesses and claim the prize that's eluded him for nearly two decades. Summoning his Keyblade, Master Xehanort fired a dark beam of energy towards the Round Room's ceiling and opened a large Dark Corridor. Crackling with potent dark magics, the Corridor fired twelve beams that struck the empty thrones that surrounded the elderly master. When the darkness cleared, twelve cloaked figures cloaked figure appeared seated at the glowing thrones. With a wave of his gnarled hand, Xehanort closed the portal and began to address his vessels. "Good tidings friends." He said with exaggerated hand motions. "Today is a momentous day. Now is the time to bring both Light and Darkness together and forge the ultimate power…the X-Blade!"

"Too bad about Kiddo!" the hooded form of Xigbar spoke with a smirk aimed at the throne straight across from him. "I thought Lil 'Nort here finally had some decent competition in the 'conceited kids who don't know their place department.'"

"Were your presence not necessary for my future, I would cut your impudent tongue out of your mouth!" Young Xehanort snarled as his fists began to crackle with dark energy.

"You? As if!" Xigbar goaded as he chuckled in delight at the irony of his situation as if it had been the older more experienced Xehanort he was poking fun at. Raising his hand to signal silence, Xehanort began to chuckle to himself. "Vanitas' death was an unexpected loss, but it has no impact in our plans."

"What of the traitor calling himself Lea?" the cold emotionless voice of Saïx asked from Xehanort's immediate right. Shifting his amber eyes to his right-hand's hooded frame, the elderly master clenched his right fist and calmly spoke with honeyed venom. "The boy Axel or whatever he's calling himself is of no concern to us, you are not to engage him unless necessary. We are not here to cater to your personal vendetta, are we clear?"

"Yes Master Xehanort." Saïx reluctantly replied with a lump in his throat. _'Soon Lea, soon…'_

"What now then you old coot?!" Xigbar snapped. "I've been waiting three years, now when do we move forward?" Chuckling at the Nobody's impudence Xehanort teleported to Xigbar's spot and slammed him into the wall behind his throne with Keyblade poised at his throat. "All right, you can put me down now." Xigbar gasped in fear. "You still need me to ensure your master plan is a success right grandpa?"

Dismissing his Keyblade, Xehanort teleported back to his throne and snapped his fingers. In a flash of dark energy, a young woman wearing a plain white and blue dress appeared chained to the Round Room's wall. Also appearing chained to the wall, though unexpectedly was a hulking Beast wearing a mask of pure rage screaming his beloved's name at the top of his lungs.

"BELLE! RELEASE HER NOW!

"Before you." Xehanort explained ignoring the Beast's enraged demands. "Is one of the seven Princesses of Heart and one of the pieces of Light we need to forge the X-Blade." Walking towards Belle, he re-summoned his Keyblade with a cruel smile on his face.

"You best let me go!" Belle defiantly screamed at the elder master as he got closer. "When Sora and his friends realize I'm missing, they'll-"

"On the contrary young lady." Xehanort interrupted. When the boy does realize you're missing, I'll be more than five steps ahead of him."

"You won't get away with this old man!" the Beast snarled. "When I get out of this I will take back Belle and tear you limb from limb!"

"I'm afraid I've already 'gotten away with it' my dear Beast." The old man replied coldly as he plunged his weapon into Belle's chest. As the blade exited her chest cavity, Belle began to fade away into light as her heart flew to the triumphant Xehanort's hand. Bellowing in rage, the Beast broke through his chains and charge at the eerily calm Xehanort. "BASTARD! BRING HER BACK!"

Before he could make a clean swipe at his love's murderer, the Beast grimaced in pain as he was run through by Xemnas' ethereal blades and pinned back to the wall by the Superior himself. With a smug smirk, Xehanort turned to his younger self. "Return the Beast back to his world…and erase his memory."

"It shall be done." Young Xehanort bowed as he opened a time portal and drug the injured, flailing Beast with him to his fate. As the rest of the Organization contently watched the Beast's torment, the Xehanort possessed Terra however briefly could only look at the prisoner with deep sympathy and pity for his loss. With the Beast out of his way, Xehanort greedily eyed his prize and rejoiced his small victory for what it was while the Organization's laughter filled the Round Room. "One down, six to go!"

* * *

_*Dearly Beloved plays and the Kingdom Hearts III logo appears*_

* * *

**Next time on The Gathering:**

**"Three years...maybe waiting just isn't good enough anymore."**

***Large keyhole appears in the night sky***

**"Heartless!"**

**"Just like old times, right Riku?"**

**"We've lost Belle to enemy, the time for action is now!"**

**"Will you just decide already?!"**

**"That ship's under attack, we've got to do something!"**

**"They'll be alright, inform Lord Vader we have prisoners."**

***Cue Kingdom Hearts III Logo***

**A/N: ****As part of this continuity's time line BSK refers to years before the Keyblade War. For example 5 BSK is five years before the Keyblade War.**


End file.
